


Love and Zits

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Vaughn first met Rhys for a school project.  And then he fell in love.





	

Vaughn first met Rhys for a school project.

Rhys was nothing like Vaughn. Tall, thin, and with a winning smile that wasn’t diminished by his braces Rhys was a pretty boy who schmoozed with the popular kids on his first day. Vaughn on the other hand was short, chubby, and every time he shaved grungy stubble appeared minutes later. He was far from popular, but very academically minded. So when Rhys had been randomly assigned his partner Vaughn immediately despaired and resigned himself to doing all the work.

He didn’t expect Rhys to invite him over after school, or for his brown eyes to light up when he agreed.

Vaughn defiantly didn’t expect Rhys to have ideas for their project already or how excited he was. Vaughn was completely overwhelmed until they reached Rhys’ large bedroom.

Amongst what he would consider normal aside from the broken machinery littered about was a giant poster over Rhys’ bed with three stern figures staring down on them. “You have a poster of the Hyperion founders over your bed?”

“Lawerence De Quidt, Maxim Turner, and Alma Harren,” Rhys said with a twinkle in his eye and pointing to each in turn, “Without them Hyperion wouldn’t be here, and I hope to reach that level of greatness one day.”

Vaughn side eyed Rhys. Sure they lived on a Hyperion controlled planet, but this was weird. “But over your bed, Rhys?”

Running hand through his wild hair Rhys shrugged. “It’s never too early or late in the day to motivate yourself.”

“I guess but,” Vaughn hesitated unsure, “over your bed???”

* * *

It was strange for Vaughn to find out what a nerd Rhys was, and in the end how obsessed he was with Hyperion. Hyperion was part of their everyday lives, after all they lived on a planet controlled by them but this was on the fanatical side. Still Rhys was willing to work on their project with equal vigor as Vaughn, and the more they hung out to work on it the less it was just about school.

“What are you doing?” Vaughn asked when Rhys had spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom when he said he was just going to pee.

“I have a zit.” Rhys moaned in the greatest despair, and Vaughn rolled his eyes.

“You’ve had it all day, Rhys.” Vaughn told him while leaning against the door, only to stumble when it was opened harshly.

Looking down at Vaughn in shocked horror Rhys’ eyes were almost enough to distract from the giant red blemish on his cheek. Almost, it was really huge. “What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Righting himself Vaughn gave Rhys an annoyed look. “I thought you would have known. It’s practically taking up half your face.”

Then anguish on Rhys’ face only grew, before he rushed back to the sink. Leaning over he started picking at the zit while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“Oh my god, bro, what are you doing?” Vaughn asked horrified to see Rhys push against the giant pustule.

Rhys hissed in obvious pain and the spot just got redder. “It has to go.”

“No, dude, that’s just going to make it worse.” Vaughn warned knowing he should look away, but like watching a CL4P-TP dance it was impossible to look away, even if he desperately wanted to.

“That’s just a wives tale.” Rhys dismissed, and his eyes watered from pain.

“I don’t think it is,” Vaughn started to argue, before Rhys succeeded. “Eww gross.”

* * *

Just as Vaughn had warned Rhys had an ugly red spot on his face for over a week that he covered up with makeup, and Vaughn couldn’t help but tease him over it at school. Even when he noticed they were spending their free time at school together, and Vaughn found himself on the periphery of the cool kids.

He didn’t quite belong, and Rhys was teased for wanting someone to be nerdy with. Yet instead of taking the hint Rhys didn’t reject Vaughn, but would throw an arm around him. Rhys was very touchy, and Vaughn was the perfect height for Rhys to rest his arm over his shoulder. Vaughn taught himself to stop thinking too deep on it, and enjoyed the attention he got.

* * *

When the project was do in a week Vaughn and Rhys had a mild freak out because they had stopped spending time together working on it, and were instead just hanging out. They spent too much time playing games and surfing the echo net together, and found themselves crunching to get the project done.

It was when Vaughn looked up from his half that he saw Rhys concentrating on his echo. His lightly curled hair fell into his eyes and his braces barely showed as he chewed on his bottom lip. His appearance was completely different from the face he put on at school, and Vaughn felt something warm in his chest just watching Rhys.

Suddenly Rhys looked up, and gave Vaughn a dazzling smile. “What is there something on my face?”

Guilt filled Vaughn and he wasn’t sure why, but looking at his hands seemed the prudent thing to do, “No, nothing.”

Eye’s narrowing Rhys asked. “Nothing? You’re not acting like it’s nothing.”

Vaughn was sure his cheeks were red now. “I said nothing.”

Worry crossed Rhys’ face. "It’s not another zit is it?!”

“What? No.” Vaughn looked at Rhys incredulously.

“I’m serious, bro.” Rhys got up and ran to his bathroom. “You need to tell me these things.”

Rolling his eyes Vaughn followed.

* * *

Their presentation went well, and their teacher almost looked impressed by their work. Yet Vaughn felt a little empty, because there was no reason for Rhys to hang out with him anymore.

The next day Vaughn went to class as normal, and watched their other classmates with their presentations disinterestedly. His eyes instead fell onto Rhys who watched everyone shrewdly. Vaughn could tell Rhys was sizing them up as to whether they were competition. Rhys wanted nothing less than to be an executive in Hyperion, and he told Vaughn he was practicing for when he got hired after college.

Vaughn thought it was silly to worry about the art of backstabbing and ass kissing before you even had the skills for the job, but Rhys was focused on the ladder while Vaughn was more interested in three square meals and a bathtub to soak in.

Though Vaughn didn’t know why he cared, as Rhys wouldn’t be interested in hanging out with him now the work was done. And he found himself eating lunch alone for the first time in weeks.

Resigned that afternoon that he was to be alone again he started walking home when Rhys called. “Bro! Where were you at lunch?”

Surprised Vaughn turned to see Rhys, and nervously looked at his concerned expression. “I just wanted to eat alone today.” He lied, but despite how savvy Rhys claimed to be he seemed fooled.

“Oh okay.” Rhys’ shoulders slumped, and he ran a hand through his hair. “So I guess you don’t want to go to my place then?”

Blinking in disbelief Vaughn asked. “You want me to come over?”

Shyly Rhys looked down at his feet, and nodded. “Well yeah I mean if you don’t feel good or need time for yourself it’s okay, but I thought we could play a game and maybe order some pizza.”

“But our project is done.” Vaughn wondered aloud looking at Rhys as he stood more uncertain then he had ever seen him before. “I just thought after that you wouldn’t…”

Rhys’ head snapped up, and he stared at Vaughn not only like he had grown another head but it was a weird baby head with a lazy eye. “Bro, why would you think that?”

Nervously Vaughn scratched the stubble on his chin. It was a perpetual itch, and dealing with it was as good as any stalling tactic. “I don’t know, you just seem to have all these friends, and we never talked before the project sooo.”

It was as good of an answer as any and required him to delve less into his feelings of inadequacy, or the fact his chest felt tight in an oddly pleasant way every time he saw Rhys. It was warm and scary but wonderful at the same time.

Rhys laughed with a nervous titter, “Sure I have other friends, but they’re not you.” He ran a quick hand through his hair again, an obvious nervous tic. “I mean sure they are nice and all, but they can’t program, and even the ones that can are nowhere near as fun to play video games with.”

Vaughn felt his cheeks grow warm, and he prayed they weren’t pink enough for Rhys to notice. “You just like playing against me because I let you win.”

“Keep telling yourself that, bro.” Rhys’ smile brightened and his brac3es glowed in the sun.

“Oh yeah!” Vaughn couldn’t help but smile back at Rhys, “You’ve never seen me try. I’ll mop the floor with you on the arena!”

Rhys wrapped an arm around Vaughn’s shoulders, and gave him a squeeze. Vaughn’s heart stopped as Rhys said. “Come over then prove it.”

Fear and excitement filled Vaughn’s heart as he said. “I’m not going easy on you.”

Rhys was radiant in Vaughn’s eyes. “I’m still going to win.”

Vaughn didn’t tell Rhys that he had already won his heart.


End file.
